Minori's Confessions of love
by English Novelist
Summary: Minori? Ami? Together? intimate beginnings, Romantic endings, but not before Minori refreshes her knowledge on girls!


(for anyone who has already read chapter 4 of the Ryuji and Taiga pairing(this is it, just removed and changed) no need to read this, just some minor changes to speech and the name of the chapter, it was removed from that story on May 21st, 2011 at 5: 20 Eastern standard time and edited and re-posted here same date, at 5:34 EST, and if you haven't read it then, ignore this, I'm re-writing chapter 4 entirely and changing this to a new story. :)

Chapter 1-Minori's beginings

Minori was expecting Taiga, she sat on the bench in the park waiting for her friend when she showed up.

"Taiga! I've missed you!" Minori Kushieda rushed into Taiga and embraced her.

"Minorin! You've got to tell me everything big that's happened to you since I left! Taiga embraced her back, the memories of her friend rushing back to her.

"Not much since we've graduated, we won the finals of the baseball league and I've graduated. After that, not much until a few weeks ago when Amin asked me to live with her while she attended collage, but she won't tell me what for!" Minori talked to her hearts content with her friend.

"Yes, I heard from Ryuji you're living together, and that you were accepted into our city's baseball team! Taiga mimed hitting a baseball with a bat, looking after the ball as it flew out of a stadium.

"Oh yes, there are other reasons we've begun living together, though…we, uh…how do I say this?" Minori had turned a light pink and was looking at her feet.

"Minorin? You can tell me. You know you can." Taiga grabbed Minori's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"She….She…She confessed….to me…it was wonderful, we both started crying after realizing we both loved each other. We're going slow, but I want more than that. Taiga…I love her! Minori spilled out her love of the celebrity and had started crying.

"You…and….Ami? Love…each other?" Taiga swallowed her disgust of that stupid Chihuahua and smiled.

"I made plans for next week for her to find me in her bedroom, thinking I went out I'm going to propose a sex life to her. Taiga, we're not ready to tell everyone yet. Keep this a secret. Shh." Minori was still pink and was now giggling.

"Don't laugh Minorin, it's cute that you too have found this out." Taiga glared at Minori.

"I have another secret, I also like you quite a bit, since discovering I like girls, I've known." Minori confessed her feeling for her friend and turned a brighter pink.

"M…me? Minori….I'm _unofficially_ engaged to Ryuji…I….I don't know…that would be…" Taiga stumbled over her words, shocked at Minori's confession.

"Taiga… I know you're engaged, but…for _one_ day? Please?" Minori pleaded to her friend.

"Minori…..I don't know…this is all so…sudden." Taiga had begun to back away from Minori in the street, they were lucky nobody had heard them thus far.

"Taiga, please? This one time? We don't have to tell Ryuji, it'll be our sworn secret, besides I want to practice on you for Amin." She held out her hand to Taiga, who was still backing away.

"One day? Practicing? I guess I'll do it… for Ami's sake,i don't really want to help that stupid chihuahua anyway, so this is for you, but you have to make it up to me later!" Taiga said, taking Minori's hand and smiling awkwardly.

"I'll make it up to your tonight, come with me to the house. It's nice and small, Ami has it paid off for three years, and we've both got these big beds, it'll be perfect!" Minori ran with Taiga in tow, leading her to the two-floor house.

When they got in, Minori pulled off Taiga's shoes and led her to her bedroom With a glint in her eyes, she threw Taiga on the bed. Minori began to undress until she was just in her bra and panties, she moved over top of Taiga and licked her friends face.

"Minori, I….I can't….." Taiga was overwhelmed by Minori's aggressiveness and she began to chicken out.

"Taiga, let go, let me do everything, just pretend I'm not here, okay? Act like this never happened." Minori began to undress Taiga, down to her panties, she had never worn a bra.

"Oh Taiga, you're so cute…..I wish I could have you again, but this is just practice, and Ami will always be my first choice…" Minori began tugging on Taiga's underwear, Taiga lifted her butt a little and Minori slowly slid them off, as well as her own bra and panties.

"Minori….are you sure it has to be me? I feel so….dirty…cheating on Ryuji…I can't take this much longer….please get it over with." Taiga said as she scrunched up her face into disdain.

"Just relax, act like I'm not here, pretend you're playing with yourself…Or do you?" Minori snickered at the remark and began to kiss Taiga on the cheeks.

(for those who don't know, this WAS chapter 4, but i changed it, it was supposed to be the branch from that story to this one, but whatever, I'll do this)


End file.
